In automotive vehicles, exterior, rear-view mirror assemblies typically enable the driver to conveniently view reward and sideward portions of the vehicle to check for obstacles or other vehicles. Typically, the mirror assembly includes a housing which attaches to the vehicle and supports a backing assembly which supports the reflective element. The reflective element typically adjusts so that various rearward and sideward portions around the vehicle may be viewed by the driver. The reflective element is typically a flat assembly.
Present assemblies include many useful features such as indicator lights, turn signal lighting, and spotlights. However, existing designs do not fully utilize the overall structure of the mirror assembly in order to most efficiently implement and utilize such features.
Thus, the subject invention is directed to improvements in multi-function mirror assemblies.
The subject invention is also directed to the inclusion of several additional features in exterior, rear-view mirror assemblies.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference should be made to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.